Pain
by Cris Granger
Summary: La transformación de Bella y lo que pasa después. De momento one shoot, barajando ideas para ver si lo continúo...
1. La transformación

_Este es un fic que escribí para un concurso de la web __ y ahora que ya han anunciado los ganadores lo pongo. Se supone que Bella se está convirtiendo en vampiro, aunque no sé si ha sido Edward, Alice o otro vampiro desconocido. Lo dejo a vuestra imagnación. Dejad reviews, por favor._

* * *

Dolor era todo lo que podía sentir en aquel momento. Fuego a través de sus venas, un frío sobrecogedor cada vez que trataba de introducir aire en sus pulmones.

Quería llorar, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente, no aliviaría un una décima parte de lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo.

En su cuello había dos pequeños agujeros de los que manaban hilillos de sangre que se acumulaban en el suelo formando un pequeño charco.

Entonces, a través de todo el dolor, sintió una leve presión en la mano derecha y supo que él estaba allí.

Abrió los ojos, pero sólo veía oscuridad. Le necesitaba. Visualizó su pálido rostro, que rayaba la perfección. Evocó el sonido de su voz y sonrió, aunque su boca solo realizó un pequeño movimiento, pero percibía que comenzaba a recuperar fuerzas.

Recordó aquella pesadilla que la atormenta cada noche. Nunca sería una anciana. Ahora ya no.

Trató de olvidarse de su cuerpo y de todo lo físico. Cuando aquello terminara lo primero que haría sería besar a Edward. Él le enseñaría a vivir su nueva vida. Tenía tanto que descubrir: cazar, correr a toda velocidad...

Poco a poco el dolor fue cesando.

Bella abrió los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta lograr enfocar la mirada. Recorrió cada recoveco de la habitación con su nueva mirada, maravillándose de cada detalle que era capaz de apreciar: arañas trepando por las paredes dirigiéndose hacia los mosquitos que había atrapados en su tela, hormigas correteando por el suelo.

Resultaba increíble pensar que siempre hubo todo ese movimiento a su alrededor y nunca se había dado cuenta.

El chico que había junto a ella era el mismo que conocía desde hacía unos años, pero a la vez detectaba algo nuevo en él, aunque no sabría decir el qué.

Se levantó y lo hizo, inconscientemente, con un movimiento ágil y rápido que la sorprendió enormemente.

-¿Nunca más seré torpe?-murmuró confusa.

Iba a cruzar la estancia, pero tropezó y, de no ser porque Edward la sostuvo, habría caído. Ella lo miró en busca de una explicación ¿Era posible que fuera ella el único vampiro capaz de caerse?

-Es normal que aún no domines tu cuerpo a la perfección. No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás-le susurró él con dulzura mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo por la cintura.-Tenemos tiempo-añadió recorriendo el cuello de la chica con los labios.

Era una sensación extraña porque, con su nuevo cuerpo, la percibía de una manera distinta.

-Si-coincidió ella.-Tenemos toda la eternidad por delante.

Ambos sonrieron. Eran inmunes al paso de los años. Ahora nada podría separarles.


	2. Día de campo

_¿Recordáis que hace muuuucho tiempo dije que tenía alguna idea para continuar? Pues aquí está. De todas formas no sé si habrá más. Sólo serían escenas cortas e independientes que se me ocurran, pero no prometo nada (ahora estoy demasiado afectada por haber terminado la saga de Harry Potter -aprovecho para animaros a que os paséis por algunos de mis fics de esta temática ;) -). Y no me enrollo más, os dejo un brevísimo relato sobre nuestros dos vampiros favoritos _

* * *

-Me temo que esto no puede salir bien-suspiró Bella.-Ni siquiera con mis nuevos... extras. 

Edward se rió entre dientes y la besó en la frente.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?-preguntó apartándole un mechón de cabello de las frente.

Ella le cogió la mano y se la acarició distraídamente al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo.

-Bueno... tú eres capaz de esquivar los árboles, pero yo...

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Bella finalizó su transformación y, hasta aquel día, él no le había dejado salir de su casa. Temía que su instinto le hubiera empujado a hacer alguna tontería.

Por eso le había llevado él mismo la "comida" durante aquellos días; y también porque no creía que estuviera muy capacitada para cazar, al menos no hasta que aprendiera a manejar su cuerpo.

Era sábado. Apenas vieron salir el sol salieron en dirección a su pradera predilecta con la ida de que Bella pudiera practicar sus recién adquiridas habilidades físicas.

Edward soltó su mano de la de lela y puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan ridícula?-susurró.-Después de todo el tiempo que hace que conoces a unos cuantos vampiros... ¿te preocupaa chocar con un árbol¿Crees que eso te dolería?-estaba tratando de reprimir la risa, pero sus esfuerzos fracasaban estrepitosamente.

-Realmente... creo que no-murmuró ella.

-Pues venga-la animó.-Te echo una carrera.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, está bien. Te doy diez segundis de ventaja-sonrió.

La chica le observó con un rostro lúgubre, pero al verle tan animado decidió seguirle el juego ¿Qué sería lo peor que podía pasar¿Qué se llevara un árbol por delante?

Comenzó a correr, aunque iba bastante despacio. Estaba preparada para caerse y tropezar, pero en lugar de estar atravesando un terreno irregular, tenía la sensación de avanzar por una pista de atletismo perfectamente asfaltada.

Se sentía ágil. El paisaje era un conjunto de pegotes de colores borrosos que pasaban junto a ella a toda velocidad. Aceleró más el ritmo. Sentía su cabello agitarse. Inspiró hondo, a pesar de no necesitar oxígeno, y captó tantos olores a la vez que estuvo a punto de marearse.

Al ver que una mancha pasaba junto a ella supo que Edward la había adelantado y continuó apretando el ritmo. Sonrió. Quería ganarle.

* * *

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a aquellas personas que me mandaron reviews: beautifly92, gabby21, Hermian Vampires´s, Arya Luthien, meliweasley1 y 3rill Cullen (aquí tienes un minicapítulo más )_


End file.
